deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse/@comment-26374068-20160416190323/@comment-27150398-20160416201313
WARNING This following section of comments only refers to Archie Sonic verse vs Paper Mario on his own me and Metal will be debating in this comment section this also does not concern the whole PM verse only the PM verse This comment section also needs to stay respectful there will be no calling of Mario bias or Sonic bias we are just expressing our opinions on the situation and as we are keeping our debating to a friendly level Everyone else should as well - Ok now let's continue with this agurement Metal Paper Mario VS Mammoth Mogul Mogul may be betean quite quickly but he isn't going to crumble as I mentioned earlier the power increase gained from absorbing the energy would grant Mogul tremondus power if he can absorb his attacks quickly enough and Thd energy given off he could turn Master Mogul which is nearly Megaversal at best plus with the 12th Dimensonal Powet of Paper Mario he could gain some of his ablites Mogul has exprience taking on Foes who are much more powerful than himself on a daily basis Absorbing Paper Mario's power woundn't overwhem him he took the unlimited power of Chaos Knuckles and was fine then used it to kill the Ancient Walkers but he still could get could so I'll continue with further counter agurements Paper Mario vs Archie Amy OK Just Hear me out! Archie Amy does get curbstompted by Paper Mario but she has the Ring of Acorns which is the Archie Sonic verses answer to the Star Rod if she or any of the Archie Universe gets there hands on it they could wish away the Star Rod and then Paper Mario's Insane powers Yes why it only can grant a few wishes if a smart invidual like Archie Eggman or the Walkers get their hands on it it is RIP Paper Mario and The Star Rod Paper Mario vs The Ancient Walkers Now onto the real battle this fight between these guys will shatter reality itself The Star Rod being able to remove Omnipresence and Omniscence the Ancient Walkers would know of the Star Rod's power even though it isn't part of their verse Omniscient means they know everything EVERYTHING they could then remove it from reality before Paper Mario could blink This is where it gets complicated with Omnipotent debates since these guys have unlimited power due to being Omnipotent and can do anything if Paper Mario clones himself 10 times they could clone themselves InFinTe Times outnumbered them plus with their unlimited power knowledge and presence Paper Mario would be defeated Also with your point about Omnipotents being only 6th Dimensonal level and Paper Mario being 12th Dimensonal I would like to agure against that if 6th Dimensonal beings being Omnipotent what can be above Omnipotent The Meaning of Omnipotent means Infinte Power Knowledge Being present everywhere in the Multiverse also being Boundless Technically nothing can be above Total Omnipotence so could you explain how Paper Mario can be above that Paper Mario would have to be Totally Boundless and if you say that Paper Mario is surpassed by the Ancient Walkers in Knowledge Speed and Power how can he be 12th Dimensonal let alone Omnipotent The Ancient Walkers are totally Omnipotent expect for their vunerablablity to extreme physical attacks and I mean Extreme if Paper Mario can regenerate his copies the Ancient Walkers can grant their copies Infinte durablity and one shot the Paper Mario cloned until getting close to him grabbing him and hammering him till he is betean Even if Paper Mario managed to escape from the clones the clones would be everywhere since there would be an Infinte number of them and plus the Omnipresence he would be trapped and eventually be betean They have Unlimied power so they would be able to increase their power to be able to catch him along with being Omnipresent they are everywhere so he can't outrun them If the worst came to the worst the battle might end in a tie between Paper Mario and the Ancient Walkers but the Ancient Walkers are more durable and since Paper Mario was killed by Dimentio who is not Omnipotent there is no doubt that the walkers can beat him I know this Omnipotence thing is Confusing but is still worth mentioning nonetheless as it is important Paper Mario vs The Neo Walkers The Neo Walkers are the successors of the Ancient Walkers and have also become one with the Chaos Force while they won't be included in this fight it is worth talking about them they are also Omnipresent While they aren't on the same level of the Ancient Walkers they are nigh omnipotent and certainly can give Paper Mario a beating So with all this Omnipotence debating out of the way it should clear up some things that the Ancient Walkers can beat Paper Mario in a tough fight as it is late I will continue this debate tommorow but please feel welcome to send a response Metal I don't want to hear any name calling or shouting of bias in this thread or page from anyone Over to you Metal